Funtime Freddy and Bon Bon
"Funtime Freddy" redirects here. Funtime Freddy is an animatronic bear built to entertain children at a pizzeria. Appearance Funtime Freddy has a metal suit, blue eyes, thinner eyebrows, wearing a top hat with a purple stripe (similar to Toy Freddy's hat), black bowtie, and two black buttons on his chest. He is a white/purple bear animatronic. The light-purple color is featured on his muzzle, stomach, shoulders, elbows, knees, insides of his ears, cheeks, eye-sockets, a stripe from his top hat, thighs, knuckles from his left hand, and the top areas from both feet. His left hand has five fingers and holds a microphone with a purple handle. He does not have a right hand, his right arm ending instead in Bon-Bon like a hand-puppet. He sports a circular speaker located under his bowtie. Outside of Funtime Freddy's endoskeleton head are metallic "face-plates" that form his actual face. His endoskeleton face is much flatter with the muzzle and jaw being less wider than the "suit" head itself. There is also a grey circle printed on the middle of the endoskeleton chest. Bon-Bon Bon-Bon is a hand puppet and a part of Funtime Freddy, replacing the right hand. His physical design sports red blush cheeks. He is colored a brilliant blue with turquoise on his stomach, paws, muzzle, and the insides of his ears. He also wears a red bowtie. He possesses an endoskeleton jaw. He wears a single black button in the middle of his chest; this button is a reboot button. His eyes are pink in color and also lacks eyebrows. Biography Not much is known about Funtime Freddy's past. According to Error! Sans, he existed before the Super Genesis Wave. At some point before the Super Genesis Wave, he married Funtime Foxy and had a son named Stuart. Unfortunately, Stuart was cursed the day he was born, and eventually murdered. Funtime Freddy hadn't had time to mourn his son, as milliseconds after Stuart's death, the Super Genesis Wave was unleashed. According to Error! Sans, Funtime Freddy is currently living on Mobius, and he shall meet Bowser Jr. in 3237. However, he isn't one of Eggman's robots. Personality Funtime Freddy is an energetic animatronic bear who enjoys entertaining children, while also having a rarely-expressed psychotic side. He speaks in a raspy voice with a crazy, hysterical tone. He also has an echo in his voice like a stereotypical robot. It is possible that Funtime Freddy also has a more mature, protective side, mostly shown towards Funtime Foxy and Funtime Stuart. Bon-Bon's demeanor appears as the definite foil to his hand-puppeteer. Unlike Freddy, Bon-Bon is rather calm and often speaks in a feminine, high-pitched voice which he uses to calm Funtime Freddy down. Powers and abilities Although Funtime Freddy was mostly built to entertain children, he also has additional human eradication functions, notably his ability to lure and capture people. His human eradication functions become more evident if he jumpscares someone. Funtime Freddy also can attack by tossing Bon-Bon towards his foes. Bon-Bon also can do jumpscares. Relationships Funtime Freddy and Bon-Bon are friends to the point they share bodies. Bon-Bon actually replaces Funtime Freddy's right hand. Funtime Foxy Funtime Freddy seemed to have loved Funtime Foxy. Funtime Stuart Funtime Freddy was as much as possible of a father to Funtime Stuart. It is unknown whether or not he was heartbroken when Stuart died, as the Super Genesis Wave was unleashed milliseconds after Stuart's death. Trivia * Since Bon-Bon replaces Funtime Freddy's right hand, Funtime Freddy is left-handed. * Funtime Freddy's "Voice Mimic" function hints to the fact that Funtime Freddy is actually a ventriloquist, and Bon-Bon is actually a mere hand puppet. ** This is unlikely, however, as Bon-Bon can do jumpscares even if Funtime Freddy is deactivated. * Bon-Bon's name may be based on the term "Bonbon", which refers to any kind of sweets, especially chocolates. * Interestingly, Bon-Bon has a feminine voice. It is unlikely that this implies a gender one way or the other, as sometimes young male characters have female voices. ** This is likely due to fact that he is small.